Video camera enabled devices are fast becoming ubiquitous with increasing popularity of smartphones, tablet computers, and hand held cameras. It is a common scenario for plural people to be travelling together (or attending an event together) and for each person to use their own video camera enable device to capture one or more videos during the travel (or event). In this scenario, it is typical for the people to collectively view each others' videos at a later time, e.g., at a home or hotel room after the travel (or event). Using current technology, the videos are viewed one at a time in a disjointed and time consuming process.